Sorpresa inesperada
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: —¡Juvia está embarazada! –exclamó. Al instante, absolutamente todo el gremio se quedó de piedra. Silencio. Silencio. Más silencio. —¡¿QUÉ! –se oyó el grito en conjunto por parte de todo el gremio, Fullbuster incluido. EP 3 Finalizado.
1. Chapter 1

**Hace mucho tenía ganas de escribir un fanfic Gruvia, había hecho un Oneshot hace tieeempo, pero en serio quería algo más. Este fanfic es corto, apenas tiene tres episodios, pero me logró quitar un poco la espinita. De todos modos, estoy preparando algo mucho más largo y con una trama más dramática, así como me gustan a mí xD**

**Estoy nerviosa porque pronto se vienen los episodios más tristes de Fairy Tail, aunque, según yo, los mejores. ¡Estoy ansiosa!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. **

**Advertencia: Historia ubicada después de la última saga del manga, suponiendo que la de los 100 años no ha ocurrido o ya terminó. **

…**..**

**Capítulo 1**

Era un día totalmente normal en el gremio. Fairy Tail era ruidoso como siempre, con Natsu y Elfman gritando un montón de sandeces sobre desafiar a Erza a un duelo o sobre ser un hombre. Gray estaba sentado en silencio, mientras observaba un punto inexistente. Últimamente, el mago de hielo había estado comportándose un tanto extraño. Era bien sabido que Juvia, la maga de agua del gremio, estaba locamente enamorada de él y que lo perseguía y siempre trataba de estar a su lado. Todos pensaron que, después del trabajo que fueron a hacer juntos y a solas, finalmente regresarían siendo una pareja, pero había sucedido todo lo contrario. Después de volver, ambos se ignoraban el uno al otro.

El Devil Slayer suspiró hondamente, se sentía aburrido y algo abrumado por todo lo que había pasado en el último mes.

—¡Erza, pelea conmigo! –exclamó Natsu Dragneel, desafiando a la maga de clase S del gremio, la que era conocida como Titania.

La pelirroja, que se encontraba sentada en silencio, se puso de pie, re equipando su armadura por aquella que tenía ventaja sobre las flamas.

—Ya que insistes… –contestó la mujer, sonriendo altivamente.

—Ara, ara –se escuchó reír a Mirajane—. Por favor, háganlo afuera, podrían destruir el gremio –les aconsejó, pero Natsu le ignoró y se lanzó contra Erza, con su puño ardiendo en llamas, la cual, tan sólo le dio un golpe en la cara y lo dejó estampado contra el piso del edificio.

Gray suspiró.

—Qué idiota… –murmuró.

—Gray, tu ropa –la voz de Lucy le hizo darse cuenta de que sólo estaba en ropa interior, así que pegó un fuerte grito, pues no había notado en qué momento se había desvestido.

Erza volvió a sentarse luego de vencer a Natsu, quién seguía en el suelo, desmayado. La maga de espíritus celestiales se acercó a él, dándole ligeros toquecitos en la cabeza con su dedo de la mano derecha, para tratar de despertarlo.

—Oi, Natsu, no duermas aquí –murmuraba Lucy.

—Natsu, has perdido olímpicamente, aye –decía Happy, volando sobre el peli rosa.

En ese momento, por las puertas del gremio se vio entrar a Juvia, la chica de cabellera azulada y mirada perdida. Normalmente, iría corriendo a abrazar a Gray, profesándole todo su amor, pero hoy, como venía pasando desde hace un tiempo, sólo lo ignoró, dirigiéndose al tablón de trabajos. Escogió uno de los que estaban ahí y se acercó a la barra, en donde Mirajane estaba limpiando unas copas con un pañuelo.

—Mira-san, Juvia tomará este trabajo –le avisó a la albina, la cual asintió con la cabeza.

—Oh, Juvia, ¿no acabas de volver ayer de un trabajo? Últimamente casi no estas en el gremio, ¿ha pasado algo? –le preguntó curiosa, pero más que nada, preocupada. Juvia, como todos los que pertenecían a Fairy Tail, era su amiga y no le gustaba saber que ella estaba mal, al menos quería intentar ayudar un poco.

—J-Juvia se siente espléndidamente –respondió la chica, ligeramente nerviosa—. Es sólo que necesita dinero, nada más.

Mira asintió con la cabeza, notando de pronto que Gray no dejaba de mirar a Juvia, mientras ésta permanecía dándole la espalda para poder hablar con ella.

—Ya veo –dijo la chica—. Espero que te vaya muy bien, es un trabajo sencillo, pero nunca está demás tener cuidado –le recomendó, dedicándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas—. Regresa pronto y por favor, si tienes algún problema, no dudes en decirme, ¿sí?

La maga de cabellera azul asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo dulcemente. En ese momento, Mira pudo darse cuenta de que algo sucedía con ella, pero no sabía qué.

—Juvia agradece mucho la preocupación de Mira-san, Juvia tendrá cuidado y regresará pronto.

Después de decir aquello, la Loxar se alejó para salir del edificio del gremio, nuevamente, sin siquiera voltear a ver a Gray Fullbuster, lo cual pareció molestarle, pues bufó apenas la vio irse.

Erza, ya en su asiento, notó lo mismo que había notado Mirajane, así que intrigada, no dudó en preguntar para resolver sus dudas.

—¿Crees que haya sucedido algo entre ellos? –la pelirroja cuestionó—. Se ve que se han estado evitando, es normal que Gray lo haga, ¿pero Juvia? Ella es sumamente efusiva cuando se trata de él.

—Lo sé, también pienso que sucede algo raro –le respondió Mira—. Tendremos que tratar de averiguar qué es.

—

—

—

Era una bonita mañana en Fiore y Lucy Heartphilia se encontraba haciendo las compras de los víveres para su casa, había regresado hace poco de un trabajo con Natsu, el cuál les tomó tres días y les habían pagado muy bien, aunque el mismo no estuvo exento de una que otra destrucción de propiedad privada, como siempre.

—¿Cuánto cuesta este? –preguntó la rubia, indicando algunos vegetales que el puesto en la calle ofrecía.

Gray, quién iba pasando por ahí, vio a Lucy y no dudó en acercarse a saludar.

—Hey, Lucy, ¿qué haces por aquí? –le preguntó el pelinegro, a lo que ella le observó sonriendo.

—¡Gray! –exclamó, moviendo su mano en un saludo.

Minutos después, ambos magos se encontraban sentados en una banca del parque de la ciudad. El espíritu celestial de Lucy, Plue, se entretenía caminando por la orilla de una fuente, mientras ellos dos conversaban.

—¿Así que Natsu volvió a destruir todo? No me sorprende –dijo Gray, quién acababa de volver también de un trabajo fuera de la ciudad—. Por cierto… –hizo una pequeña pausa, le costaba un poco preguntar aquello—. ¿Juvia ya regresó?

—¿Eh? –Lucy le miró, un poco desconcertada—. Es raro que preguntes por ella, ¿sabes? –la rubia sonrió al ver como Plue casi perdía el equilibrio, pero había logrado mantenerse en pie—. Juvia volvió ayer, un poco después de que Natsu, Happy y yo llegamos. Estaba algo apagada, como siempre, pero se veía bien, dijo que había completado el trabajo con éxito.

—Ya veo… –el Fullbuster tan sólo bajó la mirada.

—Gray… –Lucy nuevamente lo observó, preocupada—. ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes? Normalmente Juvia siempre está muy pendiente de ti, ya sabes. Además, es bastante alegre y su imaginación es algo increíble. He notado que ya ni siquiera te mira, parece como si tratara de evitarte por todos los medios…

—Es mi culpa… –le confesó el pelinegro, arrugando la tela de su pantalón al agarrarla con sus manos empuñadas—. Yo… Lucy, en ese mes que estuvimos fuera… sucedieron cosas, luego lo arruiné.

—¿Cosas? –cuestionó la rubia, confundida.

—Me acosté con Juvia.

Lucy abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar aquello, después de eso, Gray le explicó todo lo que había pasado en aquel mes, cómo terminaron acostándose y cómo él había echado todo a perder.

—

—

—

El día parecía bastante tranquilo, Natsu y Happy no estaban en el gremio, tampoco Erza, ni Lucy o Gray. Juvia se encontraba hablando con Gajeel animadamente, haciéndole un montón de preguntas sobre Levy.

—¿Entonces cómo está Levy-san? –ella parecía alegre e ilusionada, como lo estaba todo el gremio, ya que, en menos de dos meses, Levy daría a luz a sus bebés, porque sí, esperaba mellizos.

La noticia del embarazo de Levy había tomado por sorpresa a todo el gremio, más al saber que Gajeel era el padre. Jet y Droy parecían almas en pena cuando se enteraron, pero al final, acabaron por aceptarlo y apoyar a su querida compañera de equipo. Levy ya no salía a hacer trabajos fuera de la ciudad y aparecía poco por el gremio, debido a que se encontraba en su último trimestre.

—Ella come demasiado –fue la respuesta de Gajeel, de forma desinteresada.

Lo cierto era que podía verse muy rudo por fuera, pero por dentro estaba que se derretía de felicidad, estaba ansioso por el nacimiento de sus hijos.

—Ah, qué bonito debe ser esperar un bebé de la persona que amas –dijo la maga de agua, provocando que el Dragon Slayer se sonrojara ligeramente, él no era muy dado a hablar de cosas románticas, pero podía asegurar que amaba a Levy.

—¿Y tú para cuándo con el desnudista? –Gajeel le había preguntado aquello tan sólo para molestar, pero se sorprendió al ver la expresión triste que Juvia ponía en su rostro. Desde hace rato sentía que las cosas estaban un poco tensas entre su amiga y Gray, pero no se atrevía a preguntar qué era lo que pasaba.

—Eso no… –Juvia iba a responder, pero repentinamente, volteó a ver cómo Droy se comía un gigantesco sándwich de pollo con muchísima mayonesa, mostaza, cátsup y algunas lechugas, cebollas y demás ingredientes. Sintió tanto asco, que no pudo seguir hablando y tan sólo se fue corriendo al baño a vomitar, dejando al mago de hierro solo y extrañado.

—¿Qué le pasa? –se preguntó.

Gray venía llegando al gremio, acompañado de Lucy. Al verlo, el Redfox no dudó en acercarse a él.

—Fullbuster, tenemos algo de qué hablar –dijo, jalando a Gray de la camisa. Lucy tan sólo observó cómo su amigo era llevado fuera del gremio y suspiró.

Aún no podía creer todo lo que Gray le había contado, quería ayudarlo a él y también a Juvia, la verdad era que estaba un poco molesta, pues su amigo, el mago de hielo, realmente había sido un patán.

—_¿Qué? ¿Cómo que Juvia y tú…? ¿Entonces sí sientes algo por ella? –cuestionó la rubia, poniéndose de pie por la sorpresa de haber escuchado la historia de Gray, de cómo ambos habían acabado enredados. _

—_Sí –contestó el Fullbuster, mirando nuevamente hacia el suelo—. Yo… yo la quiero, Lucy… pero no sé qué hacer. Es complicado. _

—_¿Por qué es complicado, Gray? _

_El mago de hielo suspiró._

—_Le dije cosas muy feas –confesó—. Al día siguiente de que tuvimos… bueno, ya sabes –Gray enrojeció un poco, avergonzado—. Yo me desperté primero, estaba asustado por lo que había pasado, así que decidí volver a Magnolia antes que ella, le dejé una nota diciendo que algo había surgido. Juvia llegó varias horas después, ese día vino aquí Lyon. _

—_Oh, sí, lo recuerdo._

_Gray prosiguió._

—_Bueno, pues cuando Juvia llegó, Lyon estaba esperándola afuera del gremio. Yo salí para irme a mi casa y fue cuando los vi, Lyon estaba besando a Juvia._

_Nuevamente, Lucy le miró con sorpresa, no esperaba que algo así hubiera sucedido. _

—_Ella lo alejó, pero no sabía que yo los había visto. Yo estaba demasiado celoso, ¿sabes? La chica que hace unas horas había sido mía, besando a mi ex compañero de entrenamiento… a mi hermano…_

—_Pero Gray, ¿no crees que fue Lyon quién la besó? Juvia se muere de amor por ti, ella no haría algo así –la Heartphilia intentó explicarle, observando a Gray asentir con la cabeza._

—_Yo lo sé, Lucy, sé que fue Lyon quién lo hizo, pero en ese momento yo no pensaba… –hizo una ligera pausa, era evidente que Gray se sentía mal y muy culpable por todo lo que había pasado—. Cuando Lyon se fue, me porté mal con Juvia, ella intentó abrazarme y le dije que no se me acercara, que lo que había pasado entre nosotros había sido sólo sexo y que no se hiciera ilusiones conmigo._

_Una vez más, los ojos de Lucy se abrieron con la sorpresa, ahora se daba cuenta de que las cosas eran peores de lo que las había imaginado. Podía entender a la perfección por qué Juvia ignoraba a Gray y por qué Gray se sentía de aquella manera. _

—_Ella lloró, fui un estúpido, no pude decirle que sólo estaba celoso… Yo… soy lo peor… desde entonces ya no me habla, ni siquiera me mira. En el gremio actúa como si yo no existiera y… no sé, Lucy, todo esto es tan confuso. _

—_¿Por qué no tratas de explicarle?_

—_No puedo… no me atrevo –Gray desvió la mirada, comenzaba a nublarse el cielo y parecía que iba a llover._

Lucy suspiró cuando el recuerdo que ocupaba su mente se disipó. ¿Quién más que Natsu podía sacarla de sus pensamientos?

—¡Ah, maldita Erza, hoy sí te venceré! –exclamaba el Dragon Slayer de fuego—. ¡Estoy encendido!

—Deja de ser tan subnormal –le dijo la rubia, halándole de la bufanda para hacer que se sentara en una de las sillas del gremio y se quedara callado.

—Luce, ¿por qué no me dejas? Hoy sí que venceré a Erza –decía el muchacho, pero sólo vio cómo su amiga se cruzaba de brazos y ponía una expresión pensativa y preocupada en su rostro—. ¿Lucy? –la llamó el chico, pero nada, ella lo ignoraba.

—Parece que Lucy te está haciendo la ley del hielo, Natsu –le dijo Happy, mientras se comía un pescado.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?! –gritó escandalosamente, aunque no se trataba de eso, sino de que ella pensaba en cómo ayudar al idiota de Gray y a Juvia.

Afuera del gremio, Gajeel y Gray se observaban mutuamente.

—¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó el Fullbuster en tono altivo y algo grosero, el cual no le agradaba a Gajeel, a pesar de que odiaba a las personas que no iban al grano.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Juvia para que este tan deprimida? Y ahora hasta vomita cuando ve a alguien comer, hoy no es la primera vez.

Gray se preocupó un poco al oír lo segundo.

—¿Qué? ¿Está enferma? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño—. De todos modos, eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a entrar de nuevo al gremio, pero una barra de metal se deslizó frente a sus ojos, impidiéndole el paso.

—Si le haces algo o la haces llorar, te mato –le amenazó, pero Gray simplemente lo ignoró.

—

—

—

Juvia había vomitado todo lo que había comido durante la mañana y también en el almuerzo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, mientras se limpiaba la boca con una pequeña toalla de papel y luego se quedaba en aquella posición durante un rato, aún sollozando.

—Juvia está asustada… –murmuró, pues comenzaba a tener ciertas sospechas y si aquello resultaba ser cierto, significaría una pesada carga tanto para ella como para Gray y el gremio.

Sin poder evitarlo, un par de lágrimas se le escaparon. Realmente estaba ansiosa, por un lado, el pensar que quizá tendría un bebé de Gray le hacía feliz, pero por el otro, sabía que él no la amaba, le había dejado muy claro que lo que hubo entre ellos fue una calentura del momento y le daba mucho miedo que él se molestara si se llegaba a dar el caso de que ella estuviera embarazada. No sabía qué hacer, necesitaba ayuda urgentemente.

—¿Juvia? –la voz de Kana la sorprendió, la maga usuaria de las cartas mágicas acababa de entrar al baño y se sorprendió al ver a su compañera agachada junto al retrete, claramente había estado vomitando—. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, acercándose a ella para agacharse a su lado.

La peli azul comenzó a llorar, abrazándose de Kana, la cual no entendía qué sucedía, pero sólo la abrazó también.

—Kana-san, Juvia necesita ayuda –fue todo lo que la chica dijo.

—

—

—

Era un nuevo día en el gremio, todos se comportaban como siempre. Natsu se reía a todo pulmón de alguna tontería que había dicho Happy, mientras que Lucy sólo veía a ambos con reproche. Wendy estaba sentada comiendo, mientras Charle le regañaba y decía que esa clase de comida le haría mal a su salud. Erza degustaba un delicioso pastel y Gray, Gray estaba sentado de manera despreocupada, sin camisa.

—Ya cállate, retrasado –le dijo a Natsu, molesto. Lo cierto era que su humor no era el mejor, no había visto a Juvia en el gremio hace varios días -otra vez- y aquello le enojaba. Realmente quería disculparse con ella, pero no había sido posible, pues ella no aparecía.

—¿Qué dijiste, cubo de hielo? –la voz de Natsu le hizo enfadar, provocando que observara al mago de fuego con furia.

—¿Acaso quieres pelear, ojos bizcos?

—Cuando quieras, desnudista.

Ambos chicos pegaron sus frentes, enojados. Parecía que salían rayos de sus oíos, cualquiera diría que trataban de imitar la magia de Laxus.

—Ya van a empezar –susurró Lucy, con una gotita de sudor frío esparciéndose por su frente.

Se dio un palmazo en la cara al ver cómo Gray y Natsu comenzaban una pelea que parecía más bien una revuelta de animales. Sillas, platos y hasta mesas comenzaron a volar de un lado para el otro, golpeando a la mitad del gremio. Pronto Elfman, Gajeel y algunos más también se unieron a los golpes. Lucy no podía dejar de observar la estupidez de sus amigos. Jet y Droy habían quedado inconscientes cuando Natsu cayó volando encima de ambos y lo mismo había pasado con Freed, que por hacerse el cool, recibió un golpe en la cara que lo dejó noqueado.

—Realmente son estúpidos… –murmuró la rubia.

—Déjalos, los hombres son así –le dijo Erza tranquilamente. En ese momento, Lucy observó cómo Gray salía de la turba, completamente desnudo.

—Ah, qué idiotas –murmuró el Fullbuster, volviendo a su asiento en la misma mesa de Lucy, Wendy y Erza. Al acercarse, notó la cara roja de sus amigas—. ¿Qué?

—¡Gray, vístete! –le gritó Lucy, entonces Gray se miró.

—Pero ¡¿Cuándo pasó esto?!

Erza regresó a su compostura para seguir disfrutando de su delicioso pastel, pero entonces, la ropa interior de Gray le cayó encima a su preciado postre.

—Re equipar… –murmuró la furiosa Titania, poniéndose su armadura favorita, la emperatriz del cielo. Sin más, le dio un golpe a Gray en venganza por su pastel y luego se unió a la feroz batalla con el resto de los chicos, pues había sido uno de ellos quién se atrevió a arruinar su comida.

Después de quejarse del golpe, Gray se volvió a vestir, ya que Lucy no dejaba de gritarle que no deseaba ver sus indecencias.

Mirajane, en un intento por calmar a la turba enfurecida, acabó recibiendo un golpe que la dejó inconsciente, como al resto de los del gremio.

Juvia entró al edificio acompañada de Kana, sin prestarle atención a la habitual pelea que se llevaba a cabo, se acercó hasta la mesa en donde Gray se encontraba sentado, charlando con Lucy y Wendy.

—G-Gray-sama… –la chica lo llamó. Al instante, el Devil Slayer la miró, con el ceño fruncido, no había podido evitarlo, la expresión había aparecido en su rostro de forma automática.

—¿Uh?

—Juvia tiene algo importante que decirle… –la maga de agua parecía asustada, pero se calmó un poco cuando sintió una de las manos de Kana sobre su hombro.

—Vamos, Juvia, tú puedes –dijo la castaña, procediendo a mirar ahora a Gray—. Escúchala, ella tiene algo realmente urgente que debes saber.

—Pues dime –le contestó el Fullbuster. Era tan raro hablar con ella ahora, llevaba más de un mes sin escuchar la voz de Juvia dirigiéndose a él, se sentía un poco nostálgico, había extrañado mucho sus "Gray-sama", sólo ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

—Es privado –la chica intentó que fueran a otro lugar, le daba mucha vergüenza hablarlo frente a Lucy -su rival de amor- y el resto del gremio, que, aunque estaban enfrascados en su lucha, aún así estaban ahí.

—Está bien, dímelo aquí, no pienso moverme –lo cierto era que Gray no quería estar a solas con Juvia, temía no poder controlar sus impulsos y acabar abrazándola o besándola, tan sólo ahora que estaba viéndola le parecía tan bonita.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior, no tenia planeado que fuese así, pero ya no podía guardar más aquel secreto, del cual ya llevaba un par de días enterada.

—Bien, Juvia lo dirá –con sus manos empuñadas, se agarró la tela del vestido, nerviosa—. Gray-sama, Juvia está… J-Juvia… e… em…

—¿Eh? No te escucho… –el mago frunció el ceño.

—Juvia está… –la chica movió sus labios, pero su tono de voz era tan bajo que no se podía escuchar con tanto ruido, solamente Wendy había logrado oírla, así que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Lucy la miraba con curiosidad, queriendo saber qué la había puesto así.

—¡Juvia, habla más fuerte! –exclamó Gray, exasperado. Fue entonces que a la mujer de la lluvia no le quedó más opción que tomar aire y cerrar sus ojos, con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

—¡Juvia está embarazada! –exclamó.

Al instante, absolutamente todo el gremio se quedó de piedra.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

—¡¿QUÉ?! –se oyó el grito en conjunto por parte de todo el gremio, Fullbuster incluido.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Gray se puso de pie, sorprendido y asustado. ¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Juvia acababa de decir que estaba embarazada? Eso sólo significaba una cosa… ella esperaba a su bebé, porque era su bebé, ¿no?

—Juvia sólo quería que Gray-sama supiera –ella todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

Gray bajó la mirada, estaba confundido, no sabía que decir, no sabia qué hacer. Todos estaban mirándolos, se habían vuelto el centro de atención de pronto, eso sólo lo ponía aún más nervioso, lo cual no era bueno para él, le hacía actuar como un tonto.

—¿Es mío? –en el momento en que hizo esa pregunta, supo que hubiese sido mejor que se quedara callado. Vio como Juvia lo miraba con dolor y tristeza, con los ojos aguados y algunas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas—. Y-yo no quise…

—¡Idiota! –le gritó la maga antes de salir corriendo del edificio.

Gray se quedó paralizado, no la siguió, estaba en estado de shock.

—¡Gray! –le gritó Lucy, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar—. ¡No seas estúpido, ve por ella!

—Imbécil –esta vez fue Kana la que habló, agarrando al chico del cuello de la camisa, le miró con rabia—. Juvia estaba muy asustada y preocupada, no sabía cómo decirte y tú sólo le preguntas si es tuyo, ¿es que acaso eres retrasado? Ella te ama más que a nadie, reacciona, estúpido.

El mago de hielo se soltó del agarre de la hija de Gildartz. Era cierto, ella siempre lo había amado, ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpido de sentir celos de Lyon? De dudar de los sentimientos de Juvia, si aquella noche que compartieron había sido maravillosa. Antes de que alguien más le dijera algo o de siquiera notar cómo Gajeel parecía querer matarlo, Gray fue corriendo detrás de Juvia, no sabía a dónde se había ido, pero tenía que encontrarla.

Continuara…

…..

**Siempre me he imaginado alguna escena de Gray y Juvia muy comprometedora en medio de todo el gremio y a todos reaccionando y dando su opinión, porque son muy metiches. JAJAJAJA.**

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente episodio. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas y lindas noches tengan todos, ya vengo con la segunda parte de este mini fic, espero que les guste, ya que aquí conocerán lo que sucedió entre Juvia y Gray durante su trabajo juntos.**

**¿Vieron ya el último capítulo del anime? Estoy que lloro, la próxima semana se viene el capítulo más triste de Gray y Juvia, aunque algunos ya lo vimos en el manga y sabemos lo que sucederá, yo todavía sé que voy a llorar cuando lo vea :c **

**Este capítulo, por cierto, contiene algunas referencias al capítulo 499 del manga y/o 30 del anime (que sale la próxima semana). Antes de que lean, les quiero contar dos cosas, lo primero es que estoy trabajando en un long fic de esta hermosa pareja, porque los amo, lo segundo es que este fanfic posiblemente tenga una continuación, aunque será NaLu.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. **

**Advertencia: Historia ubicada después de la última saga del manga, suponiendo que la de los 100 años no ha ocurrido o ya terminó. **

…**..**

**Capítulo 2**

Todos en Fairy Tail estaban sentados, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Después de que Juvia y Gray habían salido corriendo, había comenzado a llover muy fuerte en la ciudad, todos se sentían extrañamente tristes.

—No puedo creerlo todavía –finalmente, fue Lucy quién habló, soltando un suspiro.

—Sí, yo tampoco –esta vez fue Natsu, se veía demasiado serio, tanto que la maga de espíritus celestiales le observó con intriga. ¿Acaso estaría decepcionado por la actitud de Gray? ¿O es que estaba preocupado por Juvia? Después de todo, era algo bastante normal en Natsu, él siempre se preocupaba por todos en el gremio—. ¡Ah, no puedo creer que ese idiota de Gray vaya a ser padre antes que yo! –exclamó el Dragon Slayer, revolviéndose el cabello con ambas manos, frustrado.

—¡Eres un tarado! –exclamó la rubia, dándole un golpe en la cabeza que le dejó un tremendo chichón.

—¿P-por qué me pegas? –se quejaba el chico, con lágrimas colgando de sus ojos, pues el golpe de Lucy le había dolido bastante.

—En realidad, Natsu –la voz de Lisanna le llamó la atención—. Ya eres el padre adoptivo de Happy, ¿no es así?

—¡Oh! –Natsu se levantó de su asiento, sorprendido—. ¡Es cierto, Lisanna! –exclamó, procediendo a reírse como un maniático—. ¡Estúpido Gray, ni siquiera lo intenté y ya te he vencido! Muajajaja.

Una gotita de sudor apareció en las frentes tanto de Lucy, como de Happy.

Por otro lado, Erza Scarlet se encontraba también absorta en sus pensamientos. Tenía la cara muy roja, imaginando lo que habían estado haciendo Gray y Juvia para concebir a ese bebé.

—Esos dos hicieron esto y aquello… –murmuraba, con humito saliendo de sus oídos.

Lucy suspiró.

—Cielos con ustedes.

En la barra, Mirajane observaba con preocupación hacia la entrada del gremio, mientras la lluvia caía incansablemente, el maestro se encontraba a su lado, en su silla, mientras un distraído Mest (también por la noticia) sostenía su silla.

—Es bastante inesperado lo que pasó, ¿no, maestro? –comentó la albina, a lo que el maestro simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, ambos ya son adultos, sólo esperemos que puedan solucionar sus problemas –comentó con la expresión sabia de un hombre mayor—. Por otro lado, me agrada mucho la idea de que haya más pequeños en el gremio, la nueva generación de Fairy Tail ya está llegando.

—Espero que Gray sí asuma su responsabilidad y acepte a su bebé.

—Gray es un hombre –se le escuchó decir a Elfman, quién se acercaba a donde estaban su hermana y el maestro—. Seguro que lo hará.

—Obviamente es un poco lento –comentó el mago que podía teletransportarse y modificar la memoria—. Pero dudo que evada su responsabilidad, sabemos cómo es Gray.

Un poco alejado de ellos, Gajeel acababa de romper una cuchara con su mano, estaba furioso.

—Mataré a ese bastardo en cuanto vuelva a entrar por esa puerta –aseguró.

—

—

—

Hace dos meses atrás…

Aquel día parecía mucho más iluminado que de costumbre, Natsu estaba emocionado porque él, Happy y Lucy irían juntos a un trabajo y ya tenía casi todo listo, por ende, no dejaba de exclamar que estaba encendido.

Gray se acercó al tablón de anuncios, pero ninguna de las misiones disponibles parecía llamarle la atención. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Natsu si podía acompañarlos, pero entonces, la voz de Mira lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Oh, Gray, qué bueno que te veo, tengo una misión que podría ser perfecta para ti –le comentó la albina, enseñándole el aviso con la descripción y la cantidad de dinero que se ofrecía, parecía una suma bastante prometedora—. Hace unos días llegó, trata sobre una banda de ladrones que utilizan magia de fuego.

Gray cogió el aviso entre sus manos, echándole un ojo.

—Fuego, ¿eh? Suena interesante –comentó, mientras evaluaba la posibilidad de ir con alguien más, pues parecía que la banda era un tanto numerosa, según lo que ahí decía. Echó un vistazo rápido al gremio.

Natsu acababa de irse con Lucy y Happy, mientras que Erza había salido de misión con Wendy y Charle. No había nadie más que él pensara que podía serle útil en aquel trabajo, hasta que de pronto, sus ojos se posaron sobre la maga de agua. Ella estaba conversando animadamente con Gajeel y con Levy, la cual lucía su bonito vientre de embarazada. Juvia se veía muy bonita aquel día, con su vestido azul oscuro, su sombrero apto para la nieve y sus brillantes y hermosos ojos azules.

Gray solía permanecer un poco apartado de ella, pero lo cierto era que, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, él ya no podía negar sus sentimientos por la maga de agua. Le gustaba mucho, la quería, aunque fuera un poco difícil admitirlo, aunque estando frente a ella le costara comportarse cariñoso, realmente quería a Juvia.

Pero ese no era el momento de pensar en algo así, sino más bien, es que Juvia era perfecta para ayudarlo, tenía las habilidades que necesitaba y, además, si tenía suerte, quizá podría hablar un poco con ella sobre su relación personal. No lo dudó más y se acercó a la Loxar.

—Juvia –le llamó. La chica enseguida volteó a verle, sonriendo. Gray desvió la mirada, ligeramente sonrojado—. ¿Te gustaría ir a un trabajo conmigo?

La chica le miró sorprendida al principio, pero al cabo de unos segundos, sus ojos se iluminaron y asintió con la cabeza, emocionada.

—¡Juvia irá encantada! –decía risueña, dejando volar enseguida su imaginación—. Juvia y Gray-sama a solas, ah… Juvia está tan feliz.

Gray tan sólo sonrió, la verdad era que ya se había acostumbrado a las fantasías locas de la chica, en cierto modo, le parecía algo adorable. Era difícil no sentirse bien consigo mismo cuando había una persona que le profesaba tan fervientemente su amor. Incluso si al principio le era incómodo, con el tiempo, ella se había vuelto una parte importante de su vida, alguien sin quién ya no podía imaginar sus días.

—Ve a prepararte y nos vemos en la estación de trenes en dos horas –dijo el Fullbuster, dirigiéndose hacia la salida del gremio.

Juvia asintió radiante, corriendo a prepararse para su "viaje de amor" junto a su adorado Gray.

—

—

—

El trabajo estaba previsto para durar un mes aproximadamente. La banda de ladrones no utilizaba magia especialmente poderosa, pero eran muy numerosos y poseían sucursales por varias ciudades del país. La idea era desbaratar la banda completamente, sin dejar ni una sola sucursal operativa, para ello, debían ir a todas las ciudades donde ese gremio oscuro operaba. El principal problema, era que no todas sus ubicaciones eran conocidas, tendrían que probar suerte más de una vez, a ver si los encontraban.

La primera ciudad a la que se dirigieron fue Hargeon, pues quiénes habían ordenado el trabajo se encontraban ahí; era nada más y nada menos que el alcalde de Hargeon y su concejal. Después de afinar algunos detalles sobre en qué consistía el trabajo, Gray y Juvia se dirigieron a la posada en donde pasarían la noche, pues se les había hecho algo tarde y pensaban descansar, antes de comenzar la búsqueda de los bandidos al día siguiente.

Gray se acercó al mostrador para pedir dos habitaciones, necesitaba darse un baño cuanto antes y comer algo, también quería dormir.

—Dos habitaciones, por favor –dijo el alquimista de hielo, dirigiéndose al encargado; un hombre de estatura baja y ojos rasgados, que parecía que temblaba en todo momento y traía un extraño peinado que simulaba dos orejas puntiagudas de gato.

—Sólo nos queda una habitación-neko* –respondió el sujeto, provocando que Gray alzara una ceja.

—¿Neko? –cuestionó el chico, pero olvidó rápidamente la muletilla del encargado al darse cuenta de algo—. ¿Qué? ¿Sólo una? No podemos tomarla, además no hay otras posadas en la ciudad.

—Es todo lo que podemos ofrecer-neko.

Una venita se marcó en la frente de Gray, furioso. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera otro lugar donde dormir en una ciudad tan grande como Hargeon?

—Gray-sama… tomemos la habitación –escuchó la voz de Juvia. Ella estaba con la mirada gacha, seguramente, imaginando cosas pervertidas. A Gray no le quedó otra opción más que tomar el cuarto, pues no había otro lugar donde ambos pudieran dormir y obviamente no pasarían la noche en medio de la calle.

Cuando entraron, se dieron cuenta de que era una habitación relativamente cómoda, tenía una cama, un sofá y un baño con ducha. Había una lacrima visión para que no se aburrieran y la ventana dejaba una bonita vista de la ciudad.

—Juvia, toma la cama –le dijo Gray al entrar, notando que la maga de agua negaba enseguida con la cabeza.

—No, no, Gray-sama, Juvia dormirá en el sillón –le respondió la peli azul con cierto entusiasmo, pues quería hacer lo posible por mantener a su adorado lo más cómodo. El chico no tardó en negarse.

—Claro que no, yo soy un hombre y puedo dormir donde sea, tú usa la cama –insistió. Se jaló la camisa y en un dos por tres, ya estaba sólo en ropa interior. Se echó sobre el sillón y cerró los ojos. Juvia estaba sonrojada, pero él no la había visto.

La maga de agua se puso su pijama en el baño, antes de ir hacia la cama y recostarse. Cuando volvió, vio a Gray con los ojos cerrados, pensó que se había dormido, así que antes de descansar, se atrevió a admirar su hermoso rostro, pues para ella, él era perfecto.

—Oh, Gray-sama… –murmuró la chica, sonriendo ligeramente—. Juvia lo ama demasiado, Gray-sama. Juvia es muy feliz de pasar tiempo con usted.

Después de decir aquello, se metió a la cama y se quedó dormida en cosa de minutos, entonces Gray abrió los ojos, pues sólo fingía que dormía. Observó un momento a Juvia, debía admitir lo hermosa que se veía cuando estaba así de tranquila.

—Eres un poco linda –murmuró con voz tenue. Volvió a recostarse, quedándose dormido casi enseguida.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontraba solo en medio de un espacio totalmente oscuro. Comenzó a caminar, confundido, sin saber hacia dónde iba.

—¡Juvia! –llamaba a la chica una y otra vez, sin obtener resultado alguno—. ¡Juvia, responde! –insistía.

De pronto, una luz frente a él se encendió, dejando ver su propia imagen y la de Juvia, era aquel momento cuando ambos habían sido obligados a luchar y, sin querer dañarse el uno al otro, habían decidido lastimarse a sí mismos. Gray se vio gritándole al cuerpo inconsciente de la maga de agua que por favor no se sacrificara por él, que abriera sus ojos y que, si lo hacía, él pensaba tomarse más en serio sus sentimientos.

Mientras observaba la escena, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, algo que, más bien, era angustia, miedo, frustración. Había pasado tiempo desde aquello y se daba cuenta de que, después de todo, seguía siendo un cobarde para afrontar sus sentimientos.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, sólo para darse cuenta de que había tenido una horrible pesadilla. Aunque ese evento ya estaba en el pasado, todavía le dolía, todavía podía sentir el miedo que en ese momento lo invadió, cuando creyó que ya nunca volvería a ver a Juvia.

—Sólo fue un sueño… –murmuró, sentándose sobre el sofá mientras se revolvía el cabello negro—. Por suerte ella está aquí a mi la… do… –se puso blanco al darse cuenta de que no había nadie en la cama, ni siquiera se fijó que ya era de día.

Se levantó tan rápido que por poco se tropezó, sin saber qué hacer, estaba desesperado, así que corrió hacia la primera puerta que vio, abriéndola de golpe.

—¡Juvia! –exclamó.

Había entrado al baño, en donde Juvia justamente estaba dejando caer su sostén al piso; estaba desnuda. Gray se quedó de piedra, mientras Juvia sólo le miraba desconcertada.

Uno… dos… tres…

—¡Kyaaa, Gray-sama!

El grito se oyó en toda la posada, momentos antes de que una de las paredes saliera volando producto de un ataque de magia acuática, junto con el mago de hielo, que había terminado en ropa interior, en la calle, inconsciente.

Típico de Fairy Tail.

—

—

—

Juvia y Gray caminaban por una especie de sendero en medio de un bosque, ninguno de los dos decía nada, había un silencio sumamente incómodo entre la pareja, hasta que fue roto por el mismísimo Fullbuster.

—Lo que pasó en la posada… yo lo siento…

—No, Gray-sama, Juvia lo siente –la chica bajó la mirada, avergonzada por haber atacado a su amado—. Juvia estaba sorprendida y lo atacó sin pensar –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, antes de ponerse a llorar de manera dramática—. ¡Juvia es una mala persona, no merece a Gray-sama! ¡Juvia debería morir! –exclamaba, llorando en un rincón como una niña regañada.

A Gray le corrió una gotita de sudor frío por la frente.

—No digas eso, Juvia, sólo fue un accidente –decía intentando calmarla. En ese momento, un extraño ruido lo puso en alerta. Se acercó a la maga de agua y le hizo un gesto con su dedo índice para que guardara silencio.

La chica también pudo percibirlo, alguien les observaba y eso hizo que dejara su berrinche de lado, tan sólo para estar alerta por si eran atacados. Antes de que alguno de los dos dijera una nueva palabra, una bola de fuego de entre los arbustos se dirigió hacia los magos.

Gray la repelió rápidamente con una creación rápida de hielo.

—Juvia –murmuró.

—Sí, Gray-sama –la chica se puso de pie y lanzó su ataque hacia la dirección de donde la bola de fuego había venido—. ¡Water slicer!

Los arbustos se cortaron, dejando ver al sujeto que los había atacado. El tipo estaba en el suelo, asustado al ver cómo la magia de la chica había hecho pedazos las hojas y ramas que lo escondían, si no se movía a tiempo, hubiera terminado igual. Se levantó rápido y pretendió correr.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? –le dijo Gray, juntando sus manos para realizar un ataque—. Ice maker: Lance –varias lanzas de hielo se formaron y se abalanzaron contra el hombre, que cayó al suelo rápidamente, derrotado—. Bah, no eres nada fuerte –murmuró el mago de hielo.

Después de interrogar a ese hombre, fueron capaces de encontrar el refugio de los ladrones de la banda de los "Fireball". Desbarataron todo su escondite y así lo hicieron con todos los demás que fueron encontrando. Aquellos sujetos eran débiles y poco hábiles, aunque parecían ser bastante buenos estrategas, por algo eran tan temidos.

Al cabo de casi tres semanas, Gray y Juvia habían acabado con todos los escondites a lo largo de la región, llevando a todos los integrantes de "Fireball" ante la justicia. Como modo de agradecimiento, el alcalde de Hargeon organizó una pequeña fiesta para ambos, de la cual no dudaron en participar. Gray no solía beber, pero aquella vez, sólo para que Juvia no se embriagara, él se bebió todos sus tragos.

Ya era de noche cuando el mago de hielo se encontraba en el balcón de la posada de Hargeon, mirando la luna. La fiesta ya había acabado y ambos habían regresado a su posada, les había pasado exactamente lo mismo que la primera noche; sólo había un cuarto disponible para los dos. Gray se había embriagado mientras intentaba proteger a Juvia, por eso estaba tomando aire, para bajar un poco el efecto molesto del alcohol.

—Mañana me dolerá la cabeza… –murmuró con fastidio.

En ese momento, Juvia se le acercó. Llevaba puesto un bonito vestido veraniego de color celeste, más claro que su cabello. Gray no sabía si era el alcohol o qué, pero no podía dejar de verla.

—Gray-sama, Juvia ha traído esto –la chica le ofreció un vaso de agua, de ese modo, él lograría sentirse un poco mejor—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

—Estaré bien, tranquila –le respondió él, bebiéndose toda el agua, para luego apoyar sus brazos contra la baranda y continuar mirando hacia el cielo nocturno. La maga de agua lo imitó, parándose a su lado. Gray era tan apuesto, tanto que, con sólo mirarlo, ella se sentía en el cielo. Gray estaba muy consciente de ello y, en ese instante, sonrió al darse cuenta de que Juvia no le apartaba la mirada—. ¿Tan guapo soy?

—¿Eh? –la maga de agua se sonrojó ante aquella pregunta. ¿Desde cuándo su Gray-sama era así de directo?

Gray negó con la cabeza, era linda cuando estaba nerviosa, más de lo normal.

—He estado pensando –comenzó a hablar él—. Han pasado muchas cosas desde lo de Alvarez, ¿no?

Juvia asintió con la cabeza, aquellos momentos eran algunos de los que menos gustaba de recordar, no soportaba el sufrimiento y desesperación de su amado.

—Gray-sama, Juvia recuerda, Juvia sabe que Gray-sama también.

—Sí… –él la miró en ese momento, entonces sus ojos bajaron por toda la figura de la peli azul, hasta detenerse sobre el costado de su vientre—. Hace unas semanas… cuando entré al baño por accidente, noté que ya no tienes la cicatriz.

La chica volvió a sonrojarse, pues recordó que Gray la había visto desnuda. También se sentía avergonzada por haberlo atacado, pero es que, emocionalmente no estaba preparada para algo así.

—Juvia le pidió a Wendy-san que la quitara –su rostro se puso casi completamente rojo, mientras trataba de no mirar al mago de hielo a la cara—. G-Gray-sama dijo… dijo que el cuerpo de Juvia le pertenece, así que…

Gray también se sonrojó, era cierto que había dicho eso, ahora que lo pensaba, aquella había sido una declaración indirecta, pero después de eso no habían avanzado nada, seguían como siempre y era frustrante. Él sabía cuánto Juvia lo amaba, pero él era tan indeciso.

—Lo es, es mío… eres mía –tomó a la chica por el mentón, haciendo que le mirara, justo antes de besarla. Lo más seguro era que el alcohol le estuviera inhibiendo la vergüenza en ese momento, quizá el día de mañana iba a arrepentirse y a avergonzarse de lo que ahora estaba haciendo, pero en ese instante no quería más que besarla, abrazarla y, quizá hacer otras cosas.

Juvia sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y todo su cuerpo temblaba, No sabía qué hacer, estaba por desmayarse, pero no, no podía, quería estar con su amado, lo anhelaba más que nada.

—G-Gray-sama… –apenas pudo susurrar cuando él separó sus labios para poder tomar un poco de aire.

—¿Mh? –cuestionó el Fullbuster, abrazándola, mientras sus labios se rozaban entre sí.

Esto era todo lo que Juvia siempre había deseado, estar así junto a Gray, poder besarlo, abrazarlo, que él le demostrara aunque sea un poquito de amor.

—Juvia le pertenece, Gray-sama –dijo al fin—. Juvia es toda suya.

Gray no le dijo nada, no quería hablar más, sabía que cualquier tontería podía salir de sus labios y podría arruinarlo todo, así que lo único que hizo fue empujar a la Loxar hacia el interior de la habitación. Siendo un experto en desnudarse, ella ni siquiera se percató cuando el mago ya estaba sin camisa y sin pantalones, se dio cuenta cuando sus manos tocaron el torso musculoso y bien trabajado del pelinegro.

Sin esperar mucho, él la recostó en la cama. Era una cama de tamaño medio, se suponía que para que sólo una persona durmiera, pero ambos cabían perfectamente, mientras él estaba encima de ella. Gray comenzó a besar el cuello de Juvia, no sabía por qué, pero a pesar de ser un hombre que podía controlar el hielo, en ese momento se sentía más sofocado que nunca, se sentía como un volcán a punto de estallar. Todo su cuerpo se sentía hirviendo, estaba hirviendo por hacer suya a Juvia.

—Mh, Gray-sama… Juvia lo ama… –la chica jadeaba al sentir los besos y las caricias que él le daba. Sus manos eran grandes, fuertes y cálidas, recorrían su cuerpo con gran delicadeza y gentileza, no cabía duda de que Gray era un caballero.

—Juvia… –se detuvo un poco para poder mirarla, ella estaba sonrojada, agitada, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos brillantes. Gray supo en ese instante que no aguantaría ni un segundo más sin estar con Juvia y lo sintió en su entrepierna, que molestaba bastante. Estaba sumamente excitado con la imagen de esa hermosa mujer y no dudó en desnudarla.

Ya no hubo marcha atrás y entre besos y caricias, Gray le hizo el amor a Juvia y Juvia le hizo el amor a Gray con toda su pasión. Había sido la primera vez de ambos, los dos inexpertos, pero llenos de fuego en ese momento. Se quedaron dormidos mientras se abrazaban, desnudos, compartiendo el calor del otro.

Pero al día siguiente, cuando Juvia despertó, Gray no estaba. Al mirar a su costado, pudo ver una nota que había sido dejada sobre la mesa de noche de la habitación.

"_Juvia, lo siento, pero surgió algo y tuve que irme antes. Por favor, cobra la recompensa por mí y nos vemos en el gremio. Gray"_

¿Él se había ido sin siquiera cobrar por el trabajo que habían hecho? Juvia observó entonces la habitación, sus ropas estaban ordenadas sobre una silla, había sido Gray, seguramente. Se puso completamente roja al recordar todo lo que había pasado anoche. Ella también había bebido un poco y se había dejado llevar, pero había sido hermoso, había sido perfecto todo, desde la forma en que su amado la besaba hasta la manera en que la hizo suya. Nunca creyó que un mago de hielo pudiese ser tan apasionado.

—J-Juvia debería estar cobrando la recompensa para volver al gremio –se dijo a sí misma, cubriéndose el rostro que le ardía con ambas manos.

—

—

—

Hoy…

Gray corría por las calles de la ciudad de Magnolia en busca de Juvia, sabía que la había cagado en el gremio cuando se comportó así, ¿pero que podía hacer? Había sido tomado por sorpresa, estaba nervioso y asustado. Después de haber hecho que Juvia se alejara de él y casi no haberla visto en todo un mes, que ella llegara diciendo que estaba embarazada lo había dejado sin ideas en el cerebro. Su corazón parecía que iba a salírsele por la boca, mientras procesaba aún la noticia.

—Maldita sea, ¿dónde te has metido? –se preguntaba.

Estaba lloviendo cada vez más fuerte, era obvio que se trataba del poder de la maga de agua. Las personas se refugiaban en sus casas, pero él sólo corría de un lado a otro, buscándola. No sabía qué iba a decirle cuando la encontrara, tan sólo quería verla por el momento, quizá abrazarla, hacer que dejara de estar triste.

Pasando cerca del río que cruzaba la ciudad, bajo el puente, finalmente Gray logró divisar el cabello azul de Juvia y su sombrero peculiar. Ella estaba sentada en posición fetal, llorando, parecía tan triste que él se sintió como un bastardo al saber que todo era su culpa.

—Juvia –la llamó, parándose a su lado. Ella no lo miró, sólo continuó llorando—. Juvia, por favor… –volvió a llamarla.

La chica alzó lentamente la cabeza, dejando que Gray viera sus ojos azules empapados en lágrimas y sus mejillas rojas de tanto llorar, aquello se sintió como una punzada en su pecho.

—D-deja de llorar –le dijo, pero en lugar de que eso arreglara algo, Juvia sólo lloró más fuerte. Dolía tanto verla así por su culpa, ¿pero qué demonios debía hacer para calmarla?

_Maldición._

Continuara…

…..

**¿Les gustó? En el próximo capítulo ya se acaba, lo siento TT espero que no se queden con gusto a poco, de todos modos, pronto les regalaré una historia aún más bonita en la que estoy poniendo todo mi amor.**

**Gracias por leer, I love U.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Les traigo el último capítulo de esta mini historia, desde el principio había advertido que sería corta. Sé que muchos quieren ver a Gray sufrir, jajaja, descuiden, que en la historia nueva le va a tocar (¿?)**

**Gracias por haber leído esto, los quiero mucho y no duden que seguiré trayendo muchas más cositas de Fairy Tail, porque me encanta. **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. **

**Advertencia: Historia ubicada después de la última saga del manga, suponiendo que la de los 100 años no ha ocurrido o ya terminó. **

…**..**

**Capítulo 3**

Mientras Gray observaba a la maga de agua llorar, se sentía como un tonto, como un maldito, no sabía ni siquiera cómo reaccionar, qué hacer o qué decirle.

—Juvia, por favor, ya no llores –se sentó al lado de ella, sin mirarla, sólo miraba al frente—. Vas a inundar la ciudad –comentó, entonces vio como ella se secaba las lágrimas.

—Juvia está muy triste –comenzó a hablar—. Juvia cree que Gray-sama está muy enojado con ella, porque Gray-sama duda que el bebé de Juvia sea suyo.

Y ahí estaba, obviamente ella se sentía mal por eso, ¿cómo podía ser tan idiota?

—No –enseguida negó con la cabeza, tomando las manos de Juvia entre las suyas, en ese momento, ella le miró—. Juvia, sólo estaba nervioso, lo juro, yo no dudo que el bebé sea mío…

En ese instante, los ojos de la chica se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, pero se abrazó a Gray sin que éste fuese capaz de apartarla.

—Gray-sama…

—

—

—

Hace un mes atrás…

Gray había llegado al gremio temprano ese día, estaba ofuscado, nervioso, paranoico. Todo debido a lo que había hecho con Juvia la noche anterior, después de terminar su larga misión juntos.

—Ara, Gray, ya volviste –lo saludó Mirajane—. ¿Y Juvia no vino contigo?

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo no le hice nada! –exclamó, con la cara roja como un tomate. Mirajane le miró sin comprender, pues en ningún momento había dicho o insinuado que él le hubiese hecho algo a la ex Phantom.

—¿Estás bien, Gray? –cuestionó, con una gotita recorriendo su sien.

Gray se puso rígido como una estatua, solito se delataba.

—Estoy mejor que nunca –dijo antes de ir a tomar asiento para comer algo, pues se sentía hambriento, ni siquiera había desayunado con tal de escapar de Juvia.

¿Pero por qué había huido de ella?

La había dejado desnuda y dormida en un hostal, después de haberse acostado con ella, de haberlo hecho casi toda la noche. Era lo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿entonces por qué había escapado como un cobarde?

Se cruzó de brazos, molesto, intentando analizar qué era lo que sentía realmente y qué decisión iba a tomar cuando Juvia regresara, que de seguro sería pronto. Sólo tenía poco tiempo para ponerse de acuerdo consigo mismo.

¿Quería a Juvia? _Sí. _¿Le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella? _Claro que sí. _¿Le parecía una mujer fuerte y hermosa? _Sí y más sí. _¿Había disfrutado lo de la noche anterior? _Joder, sí. _De sólo recordarlo le daba calor, le hacía revivir la sensación de estarse ahogando en llamas.

Podía recordar los besos de la maga, sus caricias, el sonido de sus gemidos y la sensación maravillosa de la unión de sus cuerpos, todavía más mágica que un unision raid.

Sí, estaba decidido. Una vez que Juvia entrara por esa puerta, él ya no iba a huir de sus propios sentimientos, quería estar con ella, la quería, la deseaba para él solo.

—¡Gray, despierta! –la voz de Natsu lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El mago de hielo levantó la mirada, sólo para toparse con la cara de desagrado de su mejor amigo y rival—. ¿Qué te pasa, hielitos? ¿Se te apagó el cerebro?

El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Y a ti se te fundió?

—¿Qué dijiste? –Natsu le miró de mala gana.

Ambos iniciaron una discusión con apodos ridículos, mientras Lucy los miraba desde otra mesa que compartía con Levy, Happy, Wendy y Charle.

—Gray está muy raro hoy, aye –comentó el gato azul, llamando la atención de la maga de espíritus celestiales.

—Es cierto, ¿y dónde habrá dejado a Juvia? –se preguntó.

En ese momento, unas visitas distrajeron la atención de todos, incluso de Natsu y Gray, que ya se preparaban para usar sus hechizos.

Lyon Vastia y Shelia estaban en la entrada del gremio.

—Hola, Fairy Tail, pasábamos por aquí y decidimos hacerles una visita –explicó el de cabello blanco, alzando su mano—. Hola, Gray, veo que estás desnudo como siempre.

Gray se miró a sí mismo y era cierto, sólo estaba en calzoncillos.

—¡Mierda!

—¡Wendy! –la de pelo rosa corrió a saludar a su amiga, la cuál no dudó en recibirla con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Shelia! Cuánto tiempo, me gusta tu nuevo peinado –comentaba la Dragon Slayer—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad?

—Claro, claro, hay unas cosas que quiero comprar.

Mientras las pequeñas se alejaban, Charle y Happy volaron junto a ellas, pues habían decidido acompañarlas.

Gray se había sentado sin molestarse en vestirse, se sentía acalorado.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí? –le preguntó a Lyon, el cual se sentó también, ignorando ambos a Natsu, que se tuvo que ir a desquitar sus ganas de pelea contra Gajeel.

—Tuve un trabajo cerca de Magnolia y Shelia insistió en que quería ver a Wendy –respondió el alumno de Ul—. Por cierto, desde que llegué he notado algo extraño…

—¿Qué cosa?

Vio cómo la expresión en la cara de Lyon se descomponía, mirando en todas direcciones como si buscara algo, parecía inquieto.

—¿Dónde está Juvia? ¡No me digas que se fue justo cuando he venido!

Gray frunció el ceño; lo había olvidado, la única razón por la cual Lyon vendría al gremio era para ver a Juvia, _su Juvia._

—Debe estar por volver –comentó como si nada, pues obviamente, no se mostraría celoso ante el tonto de Lyon ni ante nadie, eso jamás.

—Ya veo, entonces iré a esperarla –el Vastia se puso de pie, con convicción en su mirada, ni siquiera le importó despedirse de su amigo antes de salir corriendo fuera del gremio.

—Este estúpido… –murmuró el Fullbuster con fastidio.

—

—

—

Hoy…

Gray y Juvia caminaban por las calles de la ciudad. La maga tenía la vista gacha, mientras el chico veía al frente. Llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras los dos se dirigían a Fairy Hills.

—¿Cuándo te enteraste? –le preguntó de pronto Gray, a lo que ella, sin voltear a verlo, soltó un suspiro.

—Hace un par de días –respondió—. Kana-san acompañó a Juvia a ver a Polyushcka-san, ella le confirmó a Juvia el embarazo.

—Ya veo…

Gray no volvió a decir nada hasta que ambos llegaron al edificio donde las magas femeninas del gremio vivían. Él sabía que la entrada para los hombres estaba prohibida, pero realmente no le interesaba lo que le fueran a hacer por meterse ahí, necesitaba estar con Juvia.

Ambos ingresaron en silencio a la habitación de la maga. Era un cuarto simple, nada del otro mundo, excepto porque había un peluche de él. Gray sonrió ligeramente al verlo. La verdad era que Juvia tenía muchas cosas de él, pero las había escondido en el último mes, pues le ponía muy triste verlas, sólo había dejado aquel peluche.

—Gray-sama… Juvia sabe que Gray-sama no esperaba esto –ella comenzó a hablar. Afuera todavía estaba lloviendo, ambos estaban empapados, pero a Gray no le importaba y a Juvia menos—. Juvia no le pedirá que se haga cargo, después de todo, fue producto de una noche cualquiera y…

—Juvia –el mago de hielo la interrumpió de inmediato—. No es así, maldición, no digas eso –con su mano diestra, cogió el mentón de la muchacha para que ésta le viera a los ojos. Estaba serio, más que de costumbre, mientras ella continuaba con los ojos llorosos—. Siento mucho lo que te dije ese día, fui un estúpido, sólo… yo sólo… –ahora bajó la mirada, no era capaz de continuar hablando, pues se sentía avergonzado.

—¿Sólo qué, Gray-sama?

Apretó el puño de su mano libre, ¿por qué le costaba tanto decirlo? ¿Acaso se iba a morir si le demostraba sus sentimientos? ¡Pues claro que no!

—Maldita sea –masculló, molesto—. Estaba celoso, ¿de acuerdo?

La Loxar le miró con sorpresa, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿cómo que estaba celoso?

—J-Juvia no entiende…

El Fullbuster la soltó, caminando hasta apoyar su espalda contra la puerta cerrada del pequeño departamento. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y no era capaz de devolverle la mirada a Juvia, la cual, esta vez, no apartaba su vista de él.

—Te vi con Lyon, vi cuando te besó… así que estaba enojado y dije un montón de cosas sin pensar –finalmente había confesado, dejando perpleja a la de cabello azul.

—

—

—

Hace un mes…

Eran ya pasadas las tres de la tarde y Juvia aún no regresaba al gremio, lo que había comenzado a preocupar a Gray, que incluso había ignorado a Natsu cuando éste le incitó a una pelea, muestra clara de que no se encontraba bien.

Salió del gremio para ver si ella venía en camino, quizá se había distraído con algo. Y sí, claro que se había distraído, Gray lo supo en cuanto, tras dar la vuelta en una esquina, vio a Juvia dándole la espalda, mientras que Lyon la abrazaba y la besaba. ¿Pero qué carajo? Sintió que la sangre le hervía, tenía ganas de convertir al Vastia en una paleta helada y romperlo. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a besarla? Lo peor de todo fue que no hizo nada, sólo se quedó viendo como un estúpido, durante varios segundos que se le hicieron como horas, hasta que Juvia apartó a Lyon, dándole un suave empujón.

—Lyon-sama, esto no… Juvia no puede –ella habló—. L-lo siento mucho –dijo antes de salir corriendo de ahí, dejando al albino solo en medio de la calle.

Todo lo que ella pensaba en ese momento era en Gray, en lo que había sucedido entre ellos y en las ganas que tenía de verlo, por lo tanto, fue a buscarlo al gremio, pero al saber que no estaba ahí, decidió ir a su casa. Cuando llegó, tocó la puerta varias veces, pero nadie le respondió, así que se sentó a esperarlo en la pequeña escalinata de la entrada. Gray llegó unos minutos después, había estado paseando por la ciudad para disipar su disgusto de aquello que había tenido que ver.

—¡Gray-sama! –apenas la peli azul lo vio, se puso de pie con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y corrió para abrazarlo, colgándose de él como siempre hacía—. Juvia moría por verlo, Gray-sama, Juvia lo extrañó muchísimo, ¿fueron bien sus asuntos?

—Sí –le respondió fríamente el mago de hielo, apartándola de su lado sin mirarla—. Estoy cansado, voy a dormir.

Ella no se sintió mal, era algo normal el hecho de que Gray la apartara, aunque dolía un poquito que lo siguiera haciendo después de que habían pasado la noche juntos.

—Oh, Juvia lo siente, no debería molestar a Gray-sama… Juvia sólo quería verlo… –sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo—. Lo que sucedió anoche hizo muy feliz a Juvia y…

Gray le estaba dando la espalda, ya se encontraba a punto de abrir la puerta de su casa, pero se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de la maga de agua, interrumpiéndola.

—Lo de anoche fue un error –dijo, entonces sólo escuchó silencio, como ella no dijo nada, continuó hablando, no podía callar a su maldita boca—. Yo no te amo, Juvia, nunca lo haré, lo que pasó entre nosotros fue sólo porque estaba ebrio, nunca se repetirá, solamente fue sexo –se dio la vuelta para verla, pero sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al darse cuenta de que ella estaba llorando, pero sonreía.

—Juvia entiende… Gray-sama, perdón por molestarlo… –se secó las lágrimas, sin dejar de sonreír de esa manera tan dulce, tan cálida, la cual hizo que a Gray se le encogiera el corazón y se sintiera como un bastardo—. Juvia debe volver al gremio, t-tenga, Gray-sama, es su parte de la recompensa –dijo extendiéndole un sobre de dinero al más alto, el cual él recibió en silencio.

Luego de eso, ella se fue corriendo y Gray entró a su casa, sin saber qué hacer. Sólo sabía que la había liado terriblemente.

—

—

—

Hoy…

Gray observaba cómo Juvia salía de su habitación ya cambiada, le había obligado a ponerse ropa seca, aunque ella insistía en que, siendo una maga de agua, no se enfermaría, él le contestó que debía cuidar del bebé.

Juvia se sentó en el sofá frente a él, mientras miraba al suelo, sosteniéndose la falda del vestido largo con ambas manos.

—Juvia… –Gray la llamó, todavía estaba un poco nervioso y estaba seguro de que todos en el gremio estarían hablando de él en este momento, de cómo había embarazado a Juvia y cómo se había portado como un patán con ella. También estaba pensando en que Gajeel trataría de matarlo, aunque no le tenía miedo.

—Gray-sama, ¿realmente quiere a Juvia? –ella le preguntó, sin mirarle, estaba asustada de escuchar la respuesta, de que él volviera a decirle que no—. Juvia jamás pretendió besar a Lyon-sama, él la tomó por sorpresa, pero Juvia estaba muy nerviosa y por eso no reaccionó a tiempo. Juvia sólo ama a Gray-sama –nuevamente, algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sonrojadas—. Y estaba tan feliz cuando Gray-sama… cuando Gray-sama la hizo suya… –esta vez, se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos, se sentía avergonzada y triste, como una verdadera tonta. Estaba abrumada por todas las sensaciones, por el hecho de estar esperando un hijo del hombre que amaba, de ese hombre que no sabía ni lo que sentía por ella o por ese bebé.

Lo único que quería era seguir llorando, no le importaba si toda la ciudad se inundaba bajo la lluvia de sus lágrimas. Pero entonces, algo cálido la rodeó. Cuando levantó el rostro, se dio cuenta de que Gray la estaba abrazando, su amado Gray.

—Juvia, lamento mucho todo lo que te dije y todo lo que has sufrido por mi culpa –dijo el Fullbuster, abrazándola con fuerza, mientras se sentaba a su lado—. Realmente todo lo que dije ese día fue por idiota, por impulsivo, no fuiste sólo sexo para mí, yo… –tragó saliva, estaba nervioso—. Yo te quiero, te quiero como algo más que una amiga y si esa noche tuve relaciones contigo fue porque lo sentía –finalmente, se apartó un poco de ella, para poder mirarla—. Tú siempre me has apoyado y me has dado tu amor, aunque yo he sido malo contigo… sé que no te merezco, pero no puedo evitar quererte para mí. Por favor, perdóname.

—¿Habla en serio?

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza, estaba decidido.

—Sí, lo digo muy en serio –le respondió—. La verdad es que no me esperaba algo como un bebé, realmente no sé qué hacer respecto a ello pero… pero no estás sola, Juvia, nunca volveré a dejarte sola –aseguró el mago de hielo, manteniendo firme su mirada, no pensaba ser un cobarde esta vez, se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que era estar sin ella y también que no quería que ningún otro hombre la tuviera, ahora, sumado el hecho de que iba a darle un hijo, era mejor que de una vez por todas afrontara sus sentimientos—. Sé que he sido un imbécil, sé que te he hecho daño, pero yo… solamente soy un tonto que te ama y que no sabe cómo hacerlo…

La peli azul sintió cómo su corazón se estribaba ante aquellas palabras, ¿es que acaso había oído bien? ¿Gray había dicho que la amaba?

—Juvia no desea obligar a Gray-sama –ella volvió a insistir, pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando de improvisto los labios del Devil Slayer se posaron sobre los suyos. Se quedó con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida, paralizada.

—Tonta, ya te lo dije –él la observó, sonriendo—. Te quiero, te amo. A ti y también al bebé.

Juvia comenzó a llorar como una magdalena, sus ojos parecían cascadas que no dejaban de expulsar lágrimas, así que el chico se sorprendió un poco.

—¡J-Juvia, me vas ahogar! –se quejaba, exaltado, pero se quedó callado cuando ella lo abrazó muy fuerte.

—Es sólo que Juvia… Juvia está muy feliz, Gray-sama –murmuró contra el fuerte pecho de su amado, el cual, simplemente la estrechó, mientras sonreía.

—

—

—

Aquella noche, después de que Juvia se quedara dormida de tanto haber llorado, Gray la llevó a su cama y la recostó cuidadosamente. Todavía le costaba dimensionar lo que estaba pasando, que iba a tener un hijo, un pequeño ser que dependería de sus cuidados y los de Juvia para poder sobrevivir, una criatura que sería parte de él y de ella. No podía negar lo feliz que le ponía esa idea, la idea de tener una familia, una que fuese sólo suya. Había perdido a todos los seres que amaba, a sus padres, a su maestra, incluso la hija de su maestra se había sacrificado para darle un minuto más de vida. Gray se sentía tan temeroso de volver a perder a alguien que amaba, de perder a Juvia y a su bebé, pero a la vez, se sentía feliz de tenerlos, se sentía fuerte. No podía dejar que esto que ahora tenía se desvaneciera, debía dejar de estar asustado.

—Juvia… gracias… —murmuró, acariciando la mejilla de la maga de agua, quién dormía tranquilamente. Gray la cubrió con una manta que había sacado del armario, arrodillándose frente a ella, a un lado de la cama. En ese momento, la chica despertó.

—Gray-sama… –ella apenas abrió sus ojos, parecía no haber despertado del todo—. Juvia… Juvia quiere abrazar a Gray-sama, por favor.

—Tsk –las mejillas del Fullbuster se tiñeron de rojo, mientras se recostaba al lado de ella. La abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que Juvia apoyara su cabeza contra el pecho de él—. Ya duérmete, ahora debes cuidar mucho más tu salud que antes.

La chica se acomodó entre los brazos de su amado, cerrando sus ojos.

—Esto no es un sueño, ¿verdad? –le preguntó. Sintió como Gray la acorralaba contra la cama –como había hecho aquella noche– y entonces, se acomodaba sobre ella. Se puso roja como un semáforo—. ¿Gray-sama?

—Te aseguro que no estás soñando –le respondió el pelinegro, acariciándole la mejilla—. En todo caso, yo también podría preguntarme si esto es un sueño, tendré una familia… después de haber estado tanto tiempo solo, yo…

Juvia le robó un pequeño beso ante la cercanía, no era fácil resistirse a él.

—¿Gray-sama de verdad quiere a este bebé? –le preguntó, subiendo sus dos manos hasta rodear el cuello del mago de hielo y acariciar su cabello.

—De verdad lo quiero –aseguró, volviendo a besar los labios de Juvia.

Aunque lo quisiera, ya no podía seguir huyendo de sus propios sentimientos, estaba enamorado de ella y encantado con la idea de ser padre.

—

—

—

Al día siguiente, antes de que cualquiera del gremio lo asesinara por irresponsable, Gray les comunicó a todos que él y Juvia eran pareja y que, además, esperaban juntos un hijo. Las exclamaciones no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo, por uno que otro que no había estado presente el día anterior, aunque sí habían oído del chisme.

—Tsk, por esta vez no voy a matarte, sólo porque dejaría al hijo de Juvia sin padre –escuchó la voz de Gajeel, a lo cual, Gray sólo sonrió de manera arrogante, estaba preparado para enfrentar a cualquiera si es que era necesario.

Por otro lado, Natsu se cruzó de brazos, parecía un poco inquieto con toda la situación, pero Lucy estaba segura de que sólo pensaba en alguna estupidez.

—Happy –le llamó el de cabellera rosa—. ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora Gray se va a casar?

Gray, quién le alcanzó a oír, enrojeció ligeramente. La verdad era que no lo había pensado, pero no lo veía necesario en este momento, apenas y comenzaba su relación con Juvia, era cierto que iban a tener un bebé, pero aún no pensaba casarse.

—¡Es un hombre! –se escuchó gritar a Elfman.

—No digas tonterías, flamita –le dijo el mago de hielo, notando como una venita se le marcaba en la frente a Dragneel, pero él ignoró el hecho de que su amigo estaba molesto y se le acercó para susurrarle algo—. Por cierto, Natsu, deberías darte prisa con Lucy o te la podrían ganar.

—¿Eh? –bramó el Dragon Slayer, haciéndose el loco, pero no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a la rubia, quién hablaba animadamente con Erza y con la segunda futura madre del gremio, Juvia, quién se veía alegre ahora que había arreglado las cosas con su amado.

—Gray, Gray –lo llamó Happy—. Cuando nazca tu bebé, ¿crees que quiera comer pescado?

—Los bebés humanos no comen pescado, Happy, se nota que eres un tonto –lo regañaba Charle, pero el mago de hielo simplemente rió ante las ocurrencias del exeed.

Natsu sólo se cruzó de brazos, molesto, haciendo como que no entendía a qué se refería Gray con aquello que le había dicho.

—

—

—

Esa tarde, después de abandonar el gremio, Gray y Juvia iban tomados de la mano por la ciudad, él la acompañaba hacia su casa.

—¿Segura de que te quieres quedar sola en casa? ¿No necesitas que te cuide? –le preguntó, un poco preocupado, pues ella había estado con náuseas y vomitando hace un rato.

—Juvia estará bien –le dijo, deteniéndose para abrazarlo de pronto, cosa que hizo al mago sonrojarse, pues no estaba acostumbrado a las demostraciones de afecto tan repentinas—. Gray-sama, Juvia lo ama muchísimo.

Él sonrió ligeramente, rodeándole la cintura con sus dos brazos, antes de pegarla a su cuerpo. Se acercó a su oído, hablando en voz baja.

—También te amo… –murmuró.

—

—

—

Varios meses después…

Todo Fairy Tail se vestía de fiesta aquel día, hace unos meses habían celebrado la llegada de los pequeños gemelos, hijos de Levy y Gajeel, ahora llegaba Storm, el primer hijo de Gray y Juvia. Había nacido hace una semana y todos estaban felices de tenerlo como parte del gremio, así que, cuando la maga de agua finalmente lo había traído para que lo conocieran, no dejaban de lloverle felicitaciones y halagos por lo hermoso que era el pequeño. Era casi idéntico a Gray, parecía una copia exacta, como para que no le quedara ninguna duda de que ese bebé era suyo.

—Tu hijo es muy hermoso –dijo Lucy, emocionada al observar a Juvia con su pequeño entre los brazos, el cual dormía tranquilamente. Era un bebé adorable, sin duda alguna.

—Juvia cree que Storm es igual a Gray-sama, así que es muy hermoso –respondió la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas y una bonita sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Lucy prefirió no contestar, seguro que, si le decía que estaba de acuerdo con ella, Juvia le reclamaría por encontrar apuesto a Gray.

—¿De qué te ríes tanto, flamita? –cuestionó Gray, al ver como Natsu se reía de manera confiada, de brazos cruzados y como si necesitara desesperadamente que alguien le preguntara.

—¡Gray, te apuesto a que mi hijo será más lindo que el tuyo! –exclamó de pronto. Gray arqueó una ceja, sin comprender, mientras que Lucy se ponía roja hasta las orejas, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. El Fullbuster abrió de pronto sus ojos, ligeramente sorprendido.

—¿Estás diciendo que embarazaste a Lucy?

—¡Natsu, no debías decirlo aún! –la maga de espíritus celestiales golpeó la cabeza de su _novio_ antes de salir corriendo, mientras todo el gremio observaba la escena con la boca abierta, incluso Erza y el maestro.

¿Cómo es que esos dos habían acabado juntos? Bueno, eso era una historia a parte.

FIN

…..

**Ese Natsu es un tonto JAJAJA. Bueno, llegamos al final de este mini fic, pero les he preparado un "spin off" de cómo se dio la relación del NaLu, ¿por qué? Porque NaLu rlz xD**

**El nombre del bebé de Gray y Juvia lo vi por ahí en internet, he visto que muchos le llaman así en los fics también y la verdad, me gusta, por eso se lo dejé. Y bueno, llegados a este punto, sólo me queda decir nos vemos en otra historia. ¡Gracias!**


End file.
